


All That You Can't Fix

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Omega Dick Week 2019 [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Dick Grayson, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: When Jason Todd came back to life, he was desperate to get back to his mate only to find that Dick had moved on and had a child with someone else.





	All That You Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Song: My Blood by Echos
> 
>  
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Jealousy/ Hiding as a Beta/Alpha

_“When the night sets in,_  
_Color fades from my skin,_  
_And my bones wear thin,_  
_I just sink in them.”_

__  
  
“Things will get better.” That’s what everyone had told Dick once they saw the swell of his stomach, his red-rimmed eyes and the tears stains on his cheeks, not knowing whether they should congratulate him for the child he was about to have or feel sorry for the pregnant Omega whose mate had just passed away. With a hand placed on his shoulder, a hug for comfort, everyone would assure him that one day, the sun would rise, chase away the rain clouds that followed his every move and finally, he would be able to smile. But seasons had passed, winter giving way to summer and there was still no light to guide him home.

Jason was gone without ever knowing about his pup. Jason was gone and he had taken a piece of Dick when he left, leaving the Omega incomplete and so very alone.

Through every step of the way, the Titans, his pack were with him, giving him the strength he needed to breathe another day, letting him feel something other than sadness. And somehow, one day, a guilt-ridden Bruce had shown up at his doorstep, wanting nothing more than a chance to make things right with the only son he had left. The Alpha had already failed Jason. He could not live with himself if he didn’t at least care for Dick and his unborn child, the only pieces of Jason left in the world. Then came along Timothy Drake, a Beta too smart for his own good, forcing his way into their lives and heart. Dick tried his best to stay away from the new Robin but as the younger pup looked at him with eyes full of admiration, seeing strength where the former vigilante only saw weakness, Dick couldn’t stop him from being a part of his life.

Surrounded by love, by people who cared unconditionally, Dick wondered why he couldn’t be happy, why he couldn’t move on from the day when he realized that his mate was gone. He had a family, a pup on the way, so why did he struggle so much just to smile?

It seemed that he had forgotten what it felt to be free, to not carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Every little thing was a reminder of what he had lost and the constant warmth that filled his chest had turned cold, leaving him numb. He had forgotten how to smile without practicing it in front of the mirror. He had forgotten what it meant to smile because he wanted to. And as the days passed, as the mask he wore on his face became more realistic, Dick was sure that he would never feel anything but hollow.

Somehow, he was wrong. So very wrong.

With tears in his eyes, body trembling from hours of labor, as the nurse passed his pup into his arms, all it took was one touch and the hollowness in his chest was filled. His heart that had been frozen learned to beat again and for the first time in months, Dick felt warm. He felt happy.

Slowly, Thomas became his reason to live, his reason to be.

There were days when his pup would ask about his father, about the man living six feet under in a grave and Dick would tell him all about Jason, about the man he used to be. The first time, there had been tears, Dick clinging to his son but slowly, it got easier to remember his mate, easier to fall deep into the memories of his touch.

Jason was gone without ever getting the chance to know his son but Dick would make sure that Thomas knew exactly who his father was.

 

_“When the lights burn out,_  
_And you slip from my mouth,_  
_A routine I’m in,_  
_I just sink in it.”_

  
  
Jason Todd was dead. Betrayed by his own mother, beaten senseless with a crowbar, he took his last breath trying to protect someone who didn’t love him, waiting for his partner to find him and watching as the sky above burned, flames descending onto his skin.

Jason Todd was dead until he wasn’t.

Digging his way out of his own grave, no name, no memories to call his own, he stumbled through the streets of Gotham until he was found. He almost died again, drowning in the green waters of the Lazarus pit, screaming as his soul was stitched back together, every moment he had lost rushing back like a wave that he couldn’t escape from. He remembered the nights spent on the streets of crime alley, the ones where he flew freely as Robin but mostly he remembered the body that slept next to him, a mate that loved him unconditionally. The world didn’t matter, the Joker or Batman, not when Dick was waiting for him.

Even if his mother betrayed him, even if Bruce replaced him in the blink of an eye, Jason still had Dick.

At least he thought he did.

Talia had told Jason about his mate, how he no longer flew across the skies of Bludhaven, settling down to be everyone’s eyes and ears, beloved Nightwing put to rest. Dick had a son now, a pup named Thomas who couldn’t be more than five years old and at the sight of the young boy, his blue eyes and raven hair, Jason felt pain in his heart. The pup had to be conceived not too long after he had passed away.

When he was shown the pictures, as he read the files, Jason was convinced that there had to be a mistake, a trick to manipulate him into joining the League, to do their bidding and go down a path of his vengeance. To uncover the truth, in the dead of the night, after learning everything he could from Talia and the many teachers she brought him, the former Robin escaped Nanda Parbat to return home, to be united with his mate.

But it seemed that he had been wrong all along.

Watching from a distance, dressed in a pair of jeans and a red hood pulled over his head, Jason watched as Dick carried his pup in his arms, cooing and snuggling the young boy. His lips turned into a bright smile, one that used to be reserved only for his mate but now was directed at Donna Troy as she approached the Omega. Kissing her friend’s cheek, the Alpha took Thomas in her arms, placing kisses all over the boy’s face as he giggled. Together, the three of them looked like a family, happy and content with no place for someone like Jason.

After everything he had been through since he was a child, the pain of never having a family, of never belonging, Jason thought that he had a home with Dick. They were meant to be, two pieces of a puzzle that completed each other. But somehow, it had been so easy for Dick to move on, to find love in another’s arms, forgetting about the mate that he had promised forever too. Now, Jason’s mark had faded from his skin, his scent on lost and Dick belonged to another.

Anger bubbled inside the Alpha as his fingers curled into fists, turning away from his mate who didn’t know what it meant to be faithful. If he had been brought back to take vengeance, to tear down the people who had wronged him, then he would begin with the person who had let him down the most.

   
  


_“I don’t know what you want from me,_  
_I don’t know you want.”_

  
  
  
After sealing the last window in the penthouse, Dick slumped onto the couch, feeling tired and a little lonely now that Thomas was gone. His heat was going to hit within a day or two which meant that for a week, his son would be staying with his aunt Donna and Dick would spend seven days hanging onto the memory of Thomas’s laughter.

Dick avoided going into heat as much as he could, using suppressors until they were snatched out of his hands by Donna or Kori. Since his son was born, he had been living his life as a Beta, pretending to be something he wasn’t to protect himself and his pup. Being an Omega without a mate attracted all kinds of attention, especially the bad kind. Jason was his mate and years could pass by but Dick could never want another.

Now, on his own, in the empty penthouse, Dick started to realize how silent the place was when Thomas wasn’t around. By now, the younger would be making demands for dinner, cartwheeling across the floor, showing off all the moves he learned at his gymnastics class. His son might look like Jason but his personality, his desire to fly, they all came from Dick.

Not in the mood to make an effort for dinner, Dick padded into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl for his cereal. He had just taken the milk out of the fridge when the lights went out. One second passed and then another but the backup generators never kicked in. There was probably no reason to worry but after being trained by Batman, Dick had learned not to take any chances when it came to his own safety. Sliding open a panel on the kitchen counter, his eyes went over the holographic camera feed, looking for anything out the ordinary. One look was all he needed to realize that the videos had been looped, blood running cold.

Dick hadn’t been Nightwing for five years now, stepping away from the vigilante business to care for his son but that didn’t mean he was out of practice. When Thomas was at school, he was at the gym, never knowing when the world might need him to wear his old suit. Unfortunately, right now, he was Dick Grayson-Wayne, Gotham’s favorite kidnapping victim. Being a former detective, he would have the skills to fight back but not with his preferred choice of weapon. The escrima stick would have to stay locked away.

Slowly making his way down the hall, eyes going from the windows to the door, waiting for someone to break in, Dick pushed open the door to his room. There, inside a locker, was his gun but the moment he stepped inside, a hand pressed against his mouth, slamming his body into a wall. With the air knocked out of him, Dick struggled against the chokehold he was put in by a man wearing a red hood to cover his face.

“Tsk, tsk, Dickie,” came a robotic voice, sending a shiver down Dick’s spine as he tried to break free of the man’s hold. “An omega like you should have known better than living alone.”

Dick’s blood ran cold as he stared at his captor because he knew what he was, who he was. The secret that he had held close to his heart since Thomas was born had been uncovered by a stranger, an Alpha to boot. As a needle pierced into his skin, darkness surging forward to claim him, Dick just hoped that he would be found.  
  
  


  
_“When the fear sets in,_  
_And your sheets wear thin,_  
_Will you taste me in all of the emptiness?”_

  
  
  
Jason had always known that his anger would be his downfall.

Living on the streets, fighting to survive, it was the only emotion that pulled him through the darkest night. Anger protected him from the men that reached out from the alleys, searching for something to use. It protected him from the rich who looked at him with disgust, never seeing him as a human being. Most of all, it protected him from his own feelings of pain and despair, from the fear of knowing that he was all alone in a world so cruel.

Ever since the Lazarus pit, that anger had increased tenfold, a green haze tainting everything he saw.

That same green haze now surrounded Dick’s body, the hair that fell in the sleeping Omega’s face. Jason had loved him so much, still loved him so much but just looking at his mate reminded him of his betrayal. He never expected Dick to wait for him, to stay alone for the rest of his life. After all, Jason had died and Dick was still alive. He deserved love and companionship. But to know that his mate had moved on with his life so soon, found a new partner and bore their child, it made him feel sick. It made him feel insignificant.

Wearing his mark, Dick had given himself to another and no matter how hard he tried, Jason couldn’t ignore that.

Turning towards the Omega, Jason noticed the way Dick’s breathing changed, fingers making the slightest of movements that wouldn’t be noticed by anyone who wasn’t trained by the Bat. “As pretty as you look sleeping, I have a schedule to follow so you can stop pretending.” He rolled his eyes, arms crossed as Dick’s eyes opened, anger in their depths.

“If you want money, you kidnapped the wrong person. Bruce won’t pay you a single dime,” he snapped, playing the role of the annoying rich brat so well that if Jason didn’t know Dick so well, he would have been fooled.

“It’s a good thing all of this isn’t about the money. Though I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on one of Bruce’s cars. The vintage ones were always your favorite, weren’t they?” Jason smirked, the flash of confusion in his mate’s eyes fuelling his need to torment, to make him pay.

“Who are you?”

It was such a simple and honest question but one that made anger thrum in Jason’s veins. Here he was, standing in front of his mate, his partner for life and Dick couldn’t even recognize his scent. He couldn’t feel Jason’s heart beat alongside his own.

“Tell me,” Jason started, stepping towards Dick. “Did you even wait for your mate to be buried before you let another touch you?” Expecting a bite on the Omega’s neck, Jason traced his skin, finding nothing and pulling back when Dick snarled, lips pulling back to reveal his teeth.

“Temper, temper,” Jason hummed, tilting Dick’s face to look up at him. “Does your Alpha not love you, Dickie? Gave you a pup but no mark?”

“You don’t know anything,” the Omega snapped, his infamous and explosive anger coming to the surface. “Scum like you could never understand.”

“Understand what? That you crawled into someone else’s bed the moment I died?!” Jason roared, breathing hard, slowly realizing the mistake he had made as Dick’s face turned pale, head shaking to deny the words he had heard.

“No… No…” he whimpered and Jason laughed cruelly, a small voice in his head begging him to stop, his wolf sensing Dick’s distress and demanding that he be protected. But stronger than those two voices was the anger that had led him to this moment.

“What’s wrong, Dickie?” he asked, fingers reaching out to pull off his hood. “Aren’t you happy to see me?” A mocking smile spread across his face as tears filled his mate’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he continued to shake his head, continued to deny what he saw.

“Don’t tell me you forgot all about me. Donna put a pup in you and suddenly, I mean nothing?” Jason continued, a part of him feeling gleeful as Dick broke down, enjoying the way the Omega’s body trembled with sadness or was it guilt?

“Jay?” Dick called out, his voice so small. “You’re… you’re really here?”

Reaching out his hand, ignoring the way Dick flinched, Jason brushed the place where the Omega used to carry his bite. “You know, the night we completed the bond, I was sure I put a pup in you. I think I told you about that but maybe you don’t remember--”

“I remember.” Dick cut him off, the strength returning to his voice. “I remember everything.”

“Then why was it so easy for you to replace me?”

“I didn’t--”

“Don’t lie to me! Don’t you fucking lie to me, not when you’re running around town with someone else’s kid!” Jason growled, fingers curling into fists, anger spiking as Dick started laughing. “What’s so fucking funny?!”

“You think….” Dick took a deep breath, a fresh set of tears forming in his eyes. “You think Thomas is someone else’s son?”

Jason’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Jay,” Dick whispered, reaching out his hands towards the Alpha, the rope that had been used to bind them now lying on the floor. “Jay… Thomas is our son. He’s yours.”

Jason Todd had never had a normal life. Not when he grew up on the streets, doing what he could to survive, even if that meant stealing the tires from the Batmobile. Becoming Bruce Wayne’s son was unexpected and being Robin was even stranger. He spent his days waiting for the worst to happen, for this change in his luck to be just an illusion to catch him off guard but Bruce never asked for anything in return. And then there was Dick Grayson, the original Boy Wonder, someone Jason wanted to be. Somehow, that admiration had turned into love that was mutual, that was returned.

Jason Todd had never had a normal life and death should have been the end. But here he was, alive and well, standing in front of the mate he was sure had betrayed him. Ruled by his anger, judgment clouded, Jason had been proved wrong because the child he had been watching, the child a part of him hated was his own. His son. His pup.

“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted, Jason,” Dick whispered, a pained smile appearing on his lips, hands spread to embrace his Alpha. “No one else but you.”

_Run._

It would be such an easy thing to do. After what he had done, everything he’d thought and everything he had said, Jason needed to escape Dick’s loving gaze, the words that could pull him away from the path that he had chosen. All he had to do was look away, run as fast as his feet could carry him but his instincts, his wolf wanted his mate.

Without even realizing it, Jason found himself pushing into Dick’s personal space, burying his neck in the crook of his mate’s neck and inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth, body shaking as everything he had lost was returned to him. “I missed you so much, Jay,” Dick cried, clinging onto Jason. “So please don’t go.”

“Fuck,” a growl escaped Jason’s lips as his tongue darter over Dick’s skin. “You’re in heat.”

“Mmhhmm.” Dick chuckled. “Stay, okay? Stay for Thomas, for me.”

The right thing to do would be to leave, go so far away that Dick could never find him. After all, Jason was no longer the man he once used to be, too tainted by darkness to live in the light once again. But as his eyes met his mate’s, seeing the pain and relief in their depths, the years Dick had wasted mourning over him, missing him, he couldn’t run.

Instead, Jason leaned in, cupping Dick’s face to kiss him, drowning in his taste until it was all he could feel. For the first time in years, pushing down his anger, he let love take control.  
  
  


_“When I dissipate,_  
_And I make you wait,_  
_Will your body grow thin from the depths of it.”_

  
  
  
Jason had always been afraid that one day he would wake up and Dick would no longer be by his side. The taste of his lips, skin pressed against skin, Dick’s scent clinging to his body, all of it would be a dream that Jason knit to get himself through cold nights, an illusion of bliss, his oasis in the dark. Eyes fluttering open, the moon gazing at him with pity, Dick’s side of the bed would lay empty.

He held onto fear every time they kissed, fingers running through his hair, holding him like he was important, worth something. He held onto fear every time Dick smiled at him and whispered _I love you_ , words spoken so easily that Jason couldn’t believe that they were meant for him. He held onto fear because fear stopped him for falling in too deep, from giving away too many pieces of himself because something so good couldn’t last forever.

Days turned into months, months into years, and Dick’s eyes never lost the love they held just for him, love that should have ended when Jason died.

Somehow, despite the time they spent apart, Dick believing that Jason was dead and Jason thinking that Dick had moved on, here they were, lying in bed, their bodies melting into one another. Fingers danced across his skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, burning away the little bit of hesitation that could take Jason away from his mate.

They touched, they kissed and gasped each other’s name like a prayer, making promises that they couldn’t keep, tears mingling in with each hollow word. Even if it was just for a little while, they could pretend that the past five years had never happened. Each day was spent wrapped up in warmth, in love that was strong enough to withstand any storm. As they moved together, they could pretend that Dick had never left Jason behind and Jason had never run away to chase someone who never wanted him.

But as Jason pressed his chest against Dick’s back, thrusting deep into him, nipping at his neck, marking but never biting, with each sob that escaped his mate’s lips, he could hear questions that he wished he could ignore. _Why didn’t you wait for me? – How could you just leave? – How long have you been back? – Why didn’t you come home? – Why didn’t you come back to me? – Jason, do you still love me?_

Jason wished that he could change things, that he could somehow turn back time and convince himself to go back to his mate instead of searching for vengeance. All the years he had spent training with the league were years he could have spent watching his son grow up. But what was done was done and ruled by anger Jason had hurt Dick, deprived Thomas of the chance to have a normal childhood, one where he didn’t constantly have to ask about his other parent, knowing him only through the memories that were shared with him.

“I love you,” Dick whispered, turning his head so he could look at Jason, rendering the Alpha weak with just his gaze.

“I love you,” he repeated and Jason feared that his thoughts were written all over his face. Once again, in front of his mate, he was an open book.

“I love you.”

_I hurt you._

“I love you.”

_I don’t deserve you._

“Please, please don’t leave me again.”

_I couldn’t even if I tried._

“Stay,” Dick cried because he knew better than anyone what Jason would choose. “Stay,” he begged.

Throat closing up, Dick’s voice piercing into his soul, Jason leaned forward and kissed his mate, swallowing each sound he made as his movements became faster and faster, searching for release but fearing that when this ended, he would have to face the truth. He would have to face who he had become. More than anything in the world, all Jason wanted was to spend a little more time with Dick, to forget his mistakes and stay drunk on love.

But soon, Dick was crying out, body going slack as his orgasm ripples through him and Jason was soon to follow, his instincts demanding that he mark his mate, fix the bond that was broken. Jason couldn’t do that to Dick.

Laying the tired Omega to his side, keeping him safe in his arms, Jason peppered Dick’s skin with kisses, massaging his aching muscles until his mate fell asleep.

Brushing back the raven locks that fell on Dick’s hair, admiring his sleeping face, Jason knew that he had done too much wrong to be the one who held the Omega. But he loved Dick too much to let him go. He was too selfish to let him go. This was his second chance to be with his mate, with his pup and his pack. This was his second chance and Jason didn’t want to do anything to mess that up.

Inhaling Dick’s scent, watching the rise and fall of his mate’s chest, for now, Jason didn’t want to think. After all, now was the time to pretend.

  
  
  
_“You stole me from myself,_  
_And now I can’t breathe.”_

  
  
  
There was never a day in his life that Dick had ever considered moving on from Jason.

After Jason died, he was left alone to raise their child, to give Thomas the love of two parents at once. While his family was supportive of his decisions, the world never understood. Since they didn’t know where Thomas came from, whose son he was, they judged the little boy who couldn’t even walk on his own. Dick was used to their eyes that watched his every move and the words that were whispered behind his back, fake smiles plastered the moment he turned around. But his son, his pup, was still too young to understand why other children mocked him, why they taunted him when he said that he only had one parent.

There were days when Dick would hold Thomas close and tell him stories about Jason, about the man he used to be and how much he would have loved his son if he had been alive. Sometimes, those memories were enough to bring a smile to Thomas’s face but sometimes, they couldn’t make up for Jason’s absence.

Maybe it was selfish of Dick to not give his son a chance to have another parent but how could he be with someone else when he still searched for Jason in every face that passed him by. Closing his eyes at night, he wished that when the sun rose, his mate would be by his side again and they could be a family. Unfortunately, his wishes never came true.

Now, Jason was back. He was alive and back.

Dick had questions. He had anger that tried to break through the tears that slipped from his eyes but as Jason held him close and kissed his lips, all he could do was pray that this moment wasn’t a dream. His mate was back and his son could finally know his father.  
  
But even as their limbs tangled together, kisses and promises exchanged, the pain and regret in Jason’s eyes was enough to tell Dick what his mate had chosen. He still begged Jason to stay, to change his mind because Dick was tired of being alone.

In the end, though, Jason hadn’t stayed and Dick had woken up alone in Wayne Manor, so far away from his mate. At first, he wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing but Jason’s touch was imprinted into his skin, his scent a part of him. Bruce didn’t believe him and Tim was lost. It was only Alfred who held him close, holding Dick’s broken heart together with his words.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Tim asked once Dick’s heat had passed and he was well enough to join everyone for breakfast.

The question had been sudden, not one that he was expecting from the young Robin but Tim had always been a curious pup, one who always worried about Dick. He asked because he cared. He asked because he wanted to see what Dick thought of the whole situation, to gauge his emotions and report back to Donna because no one could stitch him back together the way she did.

Jason was alive but he chose to run away without a word and Dick wanted to believe that this time, things would be different. Jason left because he had no other choice, he left so one day he could come back to his son, to his mate and stay forever. But it was hard to have faith in someone who had pretended to be dead, someone who could have come home but chose to stay away. Despite the way he felt, despite the love that filled his chest at the thought of Jason, did Dick even know who his mate was anymore?

Did this Jason even want to come back to him?

Once again, Dick had been left alone to face the world and he didn’t know what to say as Tim held him close, trying to comfort the man who just wanted his family to be whole.

   
  


_“You are the shiver in my blood and my bones,_  
_And I’m growing cold,_  
_You know just how to make me feel alone,_  
_And I’m growing cold.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, when it comes to Titans verse, the Jason here is rather OOC but I was aiming for a grown-up version of him if that makes sense? I was planning to write something with all the prompts which meant that the fic initially had a breeding kink scene but I don't know, it just didn't seem right in this setting so I left it out. Oh well.


End file.
